Palestinian Chicken
"Palestinan Chicken" is the 3rd episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm Season 8. It is the 73rd episode overall. Synopsis Larry and Jeff go to a delicious Palestinian chicken restaurant, but they feel a bit uncomfortable there because of all the pro-Palestinian art on the walls. Larry spots a beautiful woman there named Shara and notes that she probably hates Jews, but other than that, they would make a good couple. Larry also goes to a dinner party of some friends including golf buddies Ron and Eddie, Ron's wife Ilene and Eddie's wife Juliette, where Susie has brought Sammy. Larry doesn't think a kid should be at the dinner party. During dinner, he makes a joke to Marty Funkhouser, who has recently started wearing a yarmulke and re-discovered his Judaism in the wake of his recent divorce about a woman's large vagina. Susie screams at Larry for making the joke in front of Sammy, who leaves the table. At the end of the party, Larry withholds a piece of cake from Juliette because she made him promise to keep her away from dessert all night "no matter what". The guests also discuss how wrong it is that the Palestinian chicken restaurant is opening a chain right next to a Jewish deli. The next day, Ron approaches Larry and tells him that he admires his honesty and that he would like him to tell his wife Ilene to stop saying "LOL" whenever something is funny. Since Larry hit Ron's car before the dinner party, his payment will be not having to pay for Ron's car damages. He tells Ilene to stop saying "LOL," but she immediately figures out that Ron put Larry up to it and they have a huge fight. Later, at the Palestinian Chicken restaurant, Larry and Jeff discover Eddie and Ilene having a date together--they chose that restaurant because they assumed no Jews, and therefore none of their friends, would be there and see them. Eddie notices Larry and swears him to secrecy. Jeff leaves immediately because Juliette is a friend of Susie and he doesn't want to be part of the situation. Larry says he won't tell anyone, but later at Jeff's house, they are discussing the situation when Sammy overhears, and tells Larry that she will tell Juliette and Ron about the affair unless he does a favor for her--tell her mother to stop smacking her lips and saying "ah" after having a drink. Larry feels uncomfortable at first since his last mission of being a "social assassin" went awry, but knows the golf tournament will be ruined if the men find out about the affair. Later, Larry and Jeff take Marty to the Palestinian chicken restaurant, but tell him to take off his yarmulke at first, because they are anti-Semitic in there. Marty refuses, and Larry messes with him, snatching the yarmulke off his head. The Palestinians in the restaurant, including Shara, see this and applaud Larry when he gets in. Shara approaches Larry and tells him that even though he is Jewish, she likes and admires him for making Marty "take off his Jew cap". Larry gets her number, and later has angry sex with her where she say she is going to "f--- the Jew out of you". Marty overhears this and is ashamed that Larry would have sex with an anti-Semitic woman. At the golf tournament, Susie takes a sip of water and makes the noise that Sammy hates. Larry tells her it is annoying and her first thought is that Jeff put her up to it. Sammy finally admits that she was the one who put Larry up to it and spills that the reason Larry agreed to do it was so that she wouldn't tell anyone about Eddie and Ilene's affair. At the end of the episode, Larry is caught between a crowd of his Jewish friends protesting the new chicken restaurant next to the deli, and Shara who offers Larry sex with her and her sister. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8